


She's perfect

by TrenchCoat_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Impala, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchCoat_Angel/pseuds/TrenchCoat_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's perfect

She's perfect.

 

She waits alone day in and day out. No one to love her. Missing the touch of a human against her skin. Waiting for someone who never comes. She can not move. Rain, hail and snow pour down on her helpless body. Her eyes can’t see as well as they used to. She watches cars and people go past; most not batting an eye at her broken body as she begs for help. She has scars and bumps but that doesn’t mean she’s worthless; she’s a fighter. She misses the boy who cared for her. The nostalgic sound of his voice when he called her his baby and whispered to her when no one was around. She aches for the trips when the pair went driving. She misses the boy who gave her an army man and left it in her pocket, their secret for no one else to see or touch. She even misses the fights they had, waiting until they made up again. Waiting for the day to go back to when they were a family. She can’t cope without the boy who slowly turned to a man before her eyes. The memories begin to fade and are replaced with tears. She sits there alone where he left her, hoping one day he’ll return. But he is dead and she’s just a car; rusting away, alone.


End file.
